Imagine If
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is an ex-psychic searching for revenge over the death of her husband and son. Patrick Jane is the Senior Agent working for the CBI. One day, they met and everything changed. J/L
1. Chapter 1

Response to a thread on jello-forever forum by PhoenixWytch where the roles of our main characters are reversed.  
Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you like it.  
(Blame it on the plot bunnies)

**"Dear Miss Lisbon, I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud.**

**If you were a real psychic, instead of the dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your beloved husband and child.**

**Red John"**

Her life was over as she opened the bedroom door and saw the smiley face drawn in her familie's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_So... Yeah, I wrote this chapter last night but I'm posting it today. I wanna thank all the reviewers, your words made me happy. Keep them coming :D  
_**Disclaimer: **_Are you kidding me?  
_**AN2: **_Dr. Lucas Shadow = Sophie Miller. I couldn't put a woman treating Teresa, for the sake of the future chapters.  
Oh, and by the way, if there's any mistake in this piece of art, it's of my own creation. Yeah, I'm just THAT smart._

**

* * *

**

**2 Years Later**

Dr. Lucas Shadow gave her a peck on the lips as she said goodbye.

Today would be the day she would finally get out of the clinic, after spending 1 year, 11 months and 15 days locked in a room with 3 white walls and a fourth covered in a red smiley face she had drawn in her own blood.

"Goodbye Teresa. Be well."

Those were the only words she heard from him. She mustered a small smile and left the premises, not looking back.  
Teresa Lisbon was now a woman driven by the desire of revenge. She had the connections, she had her mind-reading abbilities, and she knew just what she had to do now.

Taking a cab, she asked the driver to take her to the CBI HQ.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes and took notice of his surroundings.  
This was definitely not his bedroom, and he wasn't laying on his bed. The warm female body by his side made him remeber the previous night.  
It had been a hard week, a difficult case involving a young couple. The boy was 17, the girl 16, both of them in High school, dating behind their parents' back. A Romeo and Juliet tragedy in the present. They were neighbours, but apparently their parents hated each other's guts. In the middle of the hate, the love made itself known and the young couple was found murdered in the boy's family tree-house.  
The father of the boy united forces with the father of the girl and eventually they came up with a plan to forbid their love.  
The team cracked the case and yesterday night Patrick went to the local bar to have a few drinks.  
The rest of the night was a blur. A woman gazing at him... They flirted, kissed and he ended up staying the night at her place.  
Law Enforcement was a pain, and he didn't have the time, nor he wanted to have a serious relationship. This would only be a one-night stand, he made it clear for the woman last night. That he could remember.

Getting out of the bed and silently thanking God that she hadn't woken up yet, he got dressed, wrote a note on a paper and put it on the pillow, near the woman. After that, he got out of her house and drove his SUV to his own apartment.

The hot water felt good on his skin as he showered, but unfortunately made him remember pieces of his past.  
Growing up in a family filled with love and warmth had been awesome. He thought it would last forever, until one day. That miserable day when his life changed. His mother had died in a car crash when he was 12, and since he was the elder, he had to be the man of the house, taking care of a drunk father and raising his three siblings all by himself, while he studied hard and worked at a restaurant in part-time, trying to save his family.

Patrick dismissed his thoughts as he searched for his badge and gun, before leaving his apartment to go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Surprise, surprise. Here it is guys :D  
Thank you all for the reviews and I'll be back next week =D Cause right, there's a tent, cigarettes, alcohol and such waiting for me :P  
_**Disclaimer: **_Everything I own is the mistakes. =D_

_

* * *

_

_"C'mon Virgil, you can't be serious. She's a nut case, an accident waiting to happen."_

He shook his head as he sat down in front of his boss. The older man gave him the file and he reluctantly accepted it. This would be just crazy.

_"Listen Jane, she spoke to me and we agreed that she could work for the CBI."_

_"You know damn well that I don't need a psychic in my team."_

_"Teresa Lisbon is not a psychic. She's a mentalist, there's a difference, Jane. And she'll be in your team because you guys have the Red John case file."_

_"Great, this is just great. So you're saying she'll only be working when Red John strikes?"_

_"No. In return, she agreed to work with your team permanently."_

_"You've got to be kidding me boss. Cho, Rigsby and I have the second highest closed cases rate in the bureau. Why would we need a psychic or whatever to work with us?"_

_"Because I'm the boss and I'm the one in charge. Got that Jane?"_

He just stared at Minelli like the old man had gotten mad. And in his opinion, he certainly did.

_"Jennifer, let Miss Lisbon in, please."_

_"Sir..."_

_"Jane, I know you're one heck of an agent, but right now there's a new member in your team, so be nice, will you?"_

He had already his answer to that one in the tip of his tongue, but kept himself in check as the door opened and he saw the woman. A petite brunette with pain filled but yet devious green eyes entered Minelli's office. She was wearing dark jeans, grey shirt and a dark blazer and in her hand was resting a cup of coffee.

_"Good morning."_

_"Teresa meet Patrick Jane, he's the Senior Agent in charge of the team you'll be working with."_

Jane swallowed his pride as he shook the woman's hands.

_"Nice to meet you Miss Lisbon."_

_"Liar."_

_"Come again?"_

_"That's right Mr. Jane. You're uncomfortable around me. I'm pretty sure you've read my file and you should've seen your face as I entered the office. C'mon, which man judges a woman just because she loves coffee? I don't judge you because you like to sit in front of your TV and drink tea instead of beer while watching sports. But I'm pretty sure everything between us will work out just fine, don't you think?"_, turning to Minelli, she smiled, _"Virgil, thank you for this opportunity. I'll be outside."_

The Senior Agent's jaw hit the floor and Minelli held back his laughter.

Yep. This would be just crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Uh, hi guys. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I was having a serious case of writer's block.  
So, in the time I've been gone, guess what happened?  
I discovered I'm Bi, and I'm currently in a relationship with this precious and amazing and beautiful woman that has already warmed her way to my heart *blushes*.  
Ok, enough with the ramble and on to the story. Thank you for all the kind reviews and enjoy this chapter. I promise the next one will be posted soon :D  
_**Disclaimer: **_Nope, I don't own a thing. I wish I owned Simon and Robin's ass. =D  
*cocky smile*_

* * *

It wasn't long before Jane discovered that Lisbon was a pain in his ass, and in Minelli's ass, and in the AG's ass...

Two weeks working for the bureau had already given him an incredible amount of paperwork. There were already 11 formal complaints against her conduct in the four cases they'd closed. Well, on the bright side, the case-closed rates of the team was getting higher.

The door of his office opened and he didn't even had to look up to know it was her. The scent of tea filled his nostrills and only then he looked up.

"I know you were needing your fourth dose of tea, so here."

That was all she said before handing him the cup. He gave her a small smile in return before taking a sip of his tea and return his attention to the paperwork he had yet to finish before he called it a night.

"Cho and Rigsby are off to the bar. You're going with them, right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He sighed. He was seriously getting a little sick of this.

"Probably because somebody in this room is making me stay here, after-hours, to finish this paperwork."

"So? It can wait until Monday."

He stared at her like she had grown a third-eye.

"You're crazy, right?"

She opened her mouth but he just shook his head disbelievingly.

"You know Jane, you could relax a lot more if you weren't so foccused on the job."

He stared at her perplexed. He had enough putting up with her crap and he would tell her right now.

"You do realize that the extra paperwork I'm filling in right now is because of you, right? Because you just couldn't keep your mouth shut and do your job in the field, no, you just had to piss off those people who filed formal complaints against you. Do you know how it feels to go every single day to Minelli's office just to hear him complain all the time about you? He's on my back, and so is the AG. So, you better not open your mouth to say crap like that, do you understand Lisbon?"

"THERE! See what I mean? You're exhausted Jane. Leave the paperwork here, go home, get some rest and I'll do the same thing."

"You're insomniac."

"So? I can still keep my eyes closed."

"Meh, the thing is, I don't care. And I'm going to take your advice, even though I will regret it on Monday and go home."

They shared a small smile and his phone went off.

"Jane. Yeah... Are you sure? Ok, I'll be right there."

"Is everything alright?"

"We got a case. I'll fill you with the details as soon as I'm done calling the guys."

"Well, I guess those files will have to wait then."

"Yes, just don't make the pile bigger on this one Lisbon."

He left with his cell on his ear before she had gotten the chance to answer. Rolling her eyes and letting a devilish smile appear on her lips, she mumbled:

"That would mean I would, for once, behave."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Wow, it's been quite a long time since I've updated this one.  
I want to apologize you all for the delay, but some things came up and had to be solved right away. And I want to thank you all for the kind reviews and patience. You guys are awesome :D  
Part 2 of the Pilot will be updated soon, hopefully, so enjoy this one and review please :D_

* * *

She and Jane drove to the crime scene. Upon arriving, she noticed the lovely neighbourhood, the boy in cuffs, being led away by the uniforms and the mass of journalists that were waiting for the statement from the victim's parents.

When the family lawyer introduced the Mr. and Mrs. Tolliver, she observed the grieving couple, noticing the disgusted expression of Mrs. Tolliver and how she seemed repulsed by her husband's touch. Having her suspicions confirmed on who the killer was, she entered the house, deciding to fix herself a sandwich and a cup of coffee while making tea, knowing the vic's mother or even Jane would appear, eventually.

She took her time, watching the family pictures as she ate, noticing how the father seemed way too close to the daughter. While pouring a cup of tea, Mrs. Tolliver entered the kicthen and stared at her.

"Hello Mrs. Tolliver."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Teresa Lisbon. I'm here to help you."

The concerned gaze didn't escape her.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, I... I would, thank you."

Taking their time to sit down and speaking quietly to June Tolliver, not wanting to mess her life even more, Teresa understood the woman's pain, after all, she'd been there, five years ago.

Once it was clear to Mrs. Tolliver that she was only trying to help, and that was no point hiding things from her, Teresa decided to try thw other woman and see what she had to say about her husband being their daughter's murderer. Every piece started to fit in the puzzle she had created in her mind about this case, and when Mr. Tolliver entered the kitchen, she felt the woman tense and her jaw, automatically clenched.

"There you are. Hi, who are you?"

At this, she was bent to go for the kill as she rose.

"I'm the police. Did you kill your daughter?"

To say Mr. Tolliver was shocked was an understatement. The man froze and paled, his eyes went wide and his pupils dilated. Teresa watched him gulp as he stared back at her.

"How dare you?"

"I asked you a simple question sir. Did you kill you daughter?"

The man hesitaded.

"N-no."

Stuttering a simple word. Bingo. As she heard Mrs. Tolliver's cry, she knew she had got him.

"I did not kill my daughter. Now you get the hell outta my house!"

The woman got up and Teresa stared at the man with accusating eyes.

"June? June, what's the matter with you?"

The tension in the room was paulpable and she felt rather than saw the angry look in June Tolliver's eyes. After a few seconds alone, listening to Mr. Tolliver's angry ramble, she heard a gun being cocked and imediately raised her hands.

Jane heard the shots and automatically reached for his weapon. He knew that Lisbon was inside and feared for her life. A couple more uniforms went with him to the source where the shots came from and Jane could only watch as June Tolliver dropped the gun, gazing disgustedly at her husband's body. Staring at Lisbon, he noticed she still had her hands in the air.

"Honestly, it's not as bad as it looks."

He rolled his eyes and went after Mrs. Tolliver. That woman would be the certain death of him one day.


End file.
